Generosity
by Azraelya
Summary: HPSM ! A deal has been made, a gift must be given. The only gift worth giving is one that is worth keeping... Future Draco & Usagi more than likely :D


Hi hi! Omg I haven't written fanfics in so long.. I haven't been to this website in so long...lol. This one isn't even recent; it's an idea I started years ago that I stumbled across. Figured I'd post it just for the fun of it :) No clue on an actual 'plot' yet or anything.. I might get around ot updating some of my old stories, "Master" in particular. Enjoy!

**Prologue/Teaser**

**Generosity**.

_...The only gift worth giving is a gift worth keeping..._

_x-x-x-x-x- _

"Please," she whispered desperately, her dark violet eyes watering with desperation. "Please... anything else. You can have the house, you can have the money—"

"Enough," the man snarled, his fist slamming against the table causing the desperate woman to let out a small yelp. "You really think I have a need for such things?" he inquired with sarcasm. His piercing gaze held no warmth, the smile curling upon his lips reflecting his cruel demeanor. "I have an abundance of wealth as I'm sure you know, my dear."

"Lucius," she croaked, her voice coming out horse and strained. "_Please_..."

"If you say that word one more time, I swear on the Dark Lord I will remove your tongue."

Her hand instinctively flew up to her lips, covering her mouth with trembling hands. The harsh laugh that spilled from Lucius did little to settle her agonized nerves.

He strode further into the house with smooth, sweeping steps, approaching the tiny crib. A beautiful baby with whisps of golden hair lay sound asleep, her chubby arms clutching a stuffed rabbit. "What did you name her, Ikuko?" he asked softly, his voice unconsciously lowering as to not wake the sleeping child.

"Usagi," the woman, Ikuko, whispered.

"Bunny, eh? How cute," he sneered in a murmur. He picked up the sleeping child, watching as her eyes began drifting open.

"Please," Ikuko said quickly, desperation in her voice, ignoring the man's previous threat. "Let me have a few years with her. I want to see her grow up... You don't care of her childhood, you only want her for the purpose she will serve later in life. Let her enjoy her youth, with me..."

Lucius remained silent as he stared into the baby's deep blue eyes, watching them widen with curiosity at this new person holding her. "I have a brat of my own to take care of," he conceded in a slow, caluclated voice. "Ah, can't you only imagine the power they will hold together?"

Ikuko's gaze turned bitter. "I care not of power," she replied hotly, sniffling back tears. "I care of her happiness..."

"And who are you to say she will not be happy under my residency?" he replied curtly. He cradled the baby in his arms, a tender action that brought a curious smile to the baby's lips. Lucius offered her a rare, secret smile. "I will give you eleven years," he said finally, his eyes staying locked with the child's. "You may raise her as you please for eleven years. It is at that age she will come with me and learn the proper ways of magic, rather than staying in this _disgusting_ muggle realm. Accept these terms or I take her now."

Ikuko opened her mouth in silent protest, the witheld tears dripping freely from her widened eyes. She lowered her head in the bitterness of defeat, her shoulders sagging with the weight of its misery. "Alright," she whispered.

Lucius nodded curtly, setting the baby back in the crib. "Fine then. Eleven years, my dear," he murmured, whether to Ikuko or Usagi she wasn't sure. Lucius turned back to the sorrowed woman. "You knew it would come to this," he said quietly. "Ultimately, you knew."

Ikuko refused to acknowledge him any further.

Lucius took a step forward and hesitated, thinking better of his actions. Instead, he merely sank to a half-bow. "Til then," he said softly.

Ikuko turned away, collapsing into wreckless sobs as he quietly exited the house.

x-x-x-x-x-

Dun dun dun! I dunno... lol. I miss fanfics a lil bit! Lemme know whatya think , or if ya want me to update "Master" ... I'm debating it.. hehe.


End file.
